railseafandomcom-20200214-history
Travisande Sirocco
Sirocco the Salvor Full Name Travisande Sirocco Also Called Sirocco the Salvor Age Unknown; likely between 20 and 40 Relations Unknown Birthplace Unknown; not Manihiki Hair Unknown Weapon Various salvaged things Occupation Salvor, explorer (unintentionally) Allies Sham ap Soorap, Daybe, Caldera Shroake, Caldero "Dero" Shroake, Captain Naphi (?) Enemies That Apt Ohm, The degenerative gods, Captain Naphi (?) Travisande Sirocco is a supporting character in Railsea. Like Captain Naphi, her first name is said less than five times in the book, & she is known almost exclusively by her surname. Personality Sirocco is very laid-back & easygoing, not really showing any particularly intense emotions throughout all her screentime. That said, she is hardly cold ''or ''standoffish; in fact, she's quite kind & open to making new friends, & is willing to stray completely from her intended course to help people she likes, having even stood up to Captain Naphi herself when she found out that Sham was in trouble, which demonstrates that she is also very brave. Even in comparison to most of the other characters (Naphi being an exception), Sirocco speaks very casually, in a manner reminiscent of some early 19th-century lower-class British dialects. Appearance She is hardly described at all, except for being referred to as "tough-looking" &, according to Sham, attractive. She also tends to wear clothes that cover most of her body, covered in various salvaged things. Narrative Role As a relatively minor character, Sirocco does not have a character arc, per se, however she does help progress the main narrative arc. In the story, she is mainly a friendly acquaintance of Sham. In Manihiki, knowing that he has already gained a reputation after only several hours in the city, she advises him to stay with his crew, however later catches word that he is rumored to be with her, & finds his bat, Daybe, shortly after, with a message tied to its leg. Upon finding out that Sham is being held captive by pirates, Sirocco, with the help of Daybe, finds the Medes ''& informs them, however this information in contrast with Captain Naphi's objective ends up causing a mutiny on board. Ultimately, those who want to rescue Sham win. Later on, after Sham is rescued & the ''Medes ''is on its way to Heaven (or at least, on its way to the bridge), Sirocco ends up helping Sham use a salvaged tracker to lure in the mole Mocker-Jack with the intent of having it get rid of the Guardian Angel. The plan works, & Sham, the Shroakes, & Naphi leave the ''Medes ''to cross the bridge to Heaven. Sirocco stays behind on account of a dead angel on the bridge, stating that she'd mainly come along with the ''Medes ''in the hopes of finding something of that sort, & giddily raving about it being "dei-salvage, trash from Heaven" that could make her fame & fortune. However, she ultimately ends up rigging the dead angel to work again & crossing the bridge herself (along with various of the ''Medes crew) to "have a quick look-see" on how things are going for Sham & his group on the other side, & denies having had the idea to do so ("someone said, can't remember who--" "It was you, salvor!" "Can't even remember who said it,"). She & the crew end up fighting against the degenerative gods of the railsea, & winning. After Sham & his group go off to sea, Sirocco stays behind along with the rest of the ''Medes ''crew, & it can be assumed she goes back to salvaging. Category:Characters